He Liketh You
by Blanky
Summary: Turbo interrupts Blanky and Ionia to reveal Birkin's feelings towards Blanky. One shot.


'THOOO!' The racer appeared suddenly, let out a gleeful cry and clapped his hands, startling the two femes. Ionia jumped up alert, then her surprised mouth broke into a grin. The two had been giggling at a chick flick, after Blanky had promised to give Ionia a lesson in 'girliness'  
'Well, thanks for knocking off a few years of my life, ' officer Wood grumbled after she'd managed to calm down. She was most shocked at his sudden outburst. She knew he was a mischievous little gremlin who loved teasing and pulling pranks, but she felt even this was out of character for him.

'Well?' She folded her arms, eyeing him warily like an unimpressed teacher who had caught one of her students red handed.  
'Well what?' He said, his face changing to puzzled as he tried to pretend the former had never occurred.  
'What was so amusing you had to startle us like that?'  
'Yeah Turbutt...Explain yourself!' Grinned Ionia gleefully.  
'Oh, well...' Turbo looked around shiftily then back at officer Wood, trying to hide his smirking mouth as he peered over his hand at her, resembling a hiding trollface.  
'I have thomething to tell you. Well, mr Geeky guy...'  
Ionia picked him up and placed him on her shoulders giggling foolishly. Turbo smirked as he felt like a king on a beautiful throne, looking down at Blanky as if she were some worthless servant girl.  
'What about William?' Said Blanky, getting more and more unimpressed by his attitude.  
'Well, he...liketh you.'  
Blanky stared a little surprised.  
'Oh! Is that all? Well, I like him too. He's a great guy and a wonderful friend.'  
Turbo rolled his eyes. 'Thilly offither, you dont know nothing, ' he shook his head smirking.  
'Doesn't know what? Now I want to know! Tell us, Turbutt!' Ionia urged.  
Turbo jumped down from her shoulders and planted himself in front of Blanky.  
'I mean ath in...' he began twisting and gyrating his hips, jerking his arms up down. Ionia burst into a fit of giggles, nearly falling off her chair.  
'Oh!' Blanky went red, unable to keep a small giggle from escaping her lips. She sobbered up.  
'Ugh, that is just...watch your mouth, Turbo. You are talking to ladies!' She said unimpressed. She didn't trust him, he'd pranked her enough times and she'd grown wiser. Except for the last time, when he'd been serious about asking for her advice on love.  
'You know, it's not nice to make light of such situations and make jokes at the expense of others,' she reprimanded him.  
'I ain't kidding, offither,' he said defiantly.  
'Oh? Well if so, pray tell what has lead you to believe so.'  
'Obthervation,' he said simply. 'Ive theen the way he lookth at you when you're around. I altho managed to read hith diary,' he grinned deviously.  
'Wait, you read his diary? You cant just go invading people's privacy like that!' Blanky was outraged. Before she could throw something at him, he sped away on his sneaker heels cackling.  
'Birkin liketh Blanky!' he chanted like a little girl. Blanky shook her head and the two girls went back to their DVD. The film had some weepie moments, and Blanky stiffled a few sobs. She didn't want Ionia to see her crying. She failed though, and Ionia stared at her with some interest; she was unable to do the same. So humans feel sadness at these films, she noted to herself.

Halfway through, Blanky lost her concentration as she remembered what Turbo had said. No, that cant be right. As usual the midget racer is playing with me and I'm a fool for even paying him any heed, she swatted the thoughts away. She couldn't help it though and found herself thinking about it again, wondering if maybe there was some truth to his words after all. She thought back to when she had helped him get ready for his date with Ionia. Birkin had even gone so far as to follow her and he'd seemed unimpressed at her secretive behaviour, as if he'd caught her meeting up someone else behind his back. And then she remembered him wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close to him. What the midget had said was indeed plausible. She smiled to herself, happy that he felt the same way about her as she did about him.

A few hours after their 'lesson in girliness' and Ionia had gone to meet Turbo, Blanky started to feel hungry and made her way to one of the rooms where Birkin had been working the whole day.  
'William,' she called softly, poking her head round the door. 'Just about to go and get something to eat. What can I get...? She stopped when she noticed him slumped over his desk, fast asleep. It wasnt unusual for him to fall asleep at his desk when he'd been working away for most of the day.  
'Aww,' she watched him sweetly. 'That can't be comfortable though, slumped over a hard desk like that.' She went to her bag and got out a blanket which folded quite a bit and was thus easy to fix into a handbag. She unfolded it and threw it over his shoulders lovingly, then lightly brushed his hair with her slender fingers. His brow furrowed and she drew her hand away quickly, not wanting to wake him. She gently kissed him on the top of his head before leaving, and his face was serene once again.  
'I like you too,' she whispered.


End file.
